


1, 2, 3

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Felix is longing to know where he stands with Tamora, but she's not quite as forthcoming with her emotions as he is.





	1, 2, 3

“Things seem to be going pretty well with you and Sarge,” Ralph said.

“Mm-hmm,” Felix replied distractedly.

“…Is everything okay?” Ralph asked, noticing his friend’s lack of attention.

Felix sighed, turning to face his friend. They were seated on Ralph’s front porch, winding down after a long day of work.

“I don’t know, brother,” Felix said. 

“Are things…  _Not_  going well with you and Sarge?” he asked cautiously.

“I think they are,” Felix answered. “I’m crazy about her, and I’ve never been as happy as I am when I’m with her. But I can’t tell if she feels the same way.”

“Of course she does,” said Ralph. “You can’t see the difference, but she’s way happier when you’re around than when you’re not.”

Unbeknownst to the pair, Tamora entered the game to stop by and say hello to Felix. She approached quietly as the men continued their conversation.

“But she never tells me how she’s feeling,” Felix said. “I know it’s not as easy for her to talk about her feelings as it is for me, and I don’t want to make her feel bad, but I just wish I knew if she loves me like I love her.”

“Has she not told you?” Ralph asked.

Felix shook his head sadly.

“I think she loves me. It certainly feels that way sometimes,” he explained. “When she kisses me it’s so powerful, it’s like she’s tryin’ to tell me without actually  _telling_  me. But I don’t want to read too much into it and end up bein’ wrong.”

Tamora froze, overcome with guilt. She had no idea she had made him feel this way.

“Have you tried to talk to her about it?” Ralph asked.

“No, I don’t know how to bring it up without making her feel like she’s done somethin’ wrong,” Felix answered. “I know these things are hard for her, and everyone expresses their feelings differently. But it makes me feel bad, not knowing where I stand.”

Ralph glanced up, locking eyes with Tamora. His eyes widened in surprise. Curious as to what had stolen his friend’s attention, Felix turned over his shoulder to see Tamora standing just a few feet away. Her face was difficult to read, but he could tell that she had heard everything he just said and that she was not happy about it. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she turned and hurried toward the outlet.

“Tammy, wait!” Felix said, hopping up from his seat and reaching out to her over the porch railing. But it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

Later that evening, Felix nervously trekked through the rough terrain of Hero’s Duty. He and Tamora had plans for a date that evening, and while he was anxious to see her knowing what she had overheard, she hadn’t canceled on him, and he was never one to stand up a lady. Wringing his hands together nervously, he gulped before knocking on her door. A moment later, Tamora appeared before him, leaning against the doorframe in a navy blue dress–Felix’s favorite, because it complemented her eyes so well. He immediately whipped his hat off his head.

“Tammy,” he said reverently. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Felix,” she said quietly, giving him a small smile. “Come in.”

Felix followed her inside, wanting more than anything to address the elephant in the room, but not wanting to spoil their date. He was just about to open his mouth and apologize when he noticed how dimly lit the room was. Glancing around her quarters, he gasped when he saw her kitchen table set for two, a freshly prepared meal of steak and green beans still steaming. There were candles scattered all around, and he even thought he saw a pie cooling on the counter. 

“Did you do this?” he asked, still in shock.

Tamora nodded, smiling down at him.

“For… For me?” he asked as though he couldn’t believe it.

Once again, Tamora nodded.

“Tammy, this looks wonderful,” he said, a few happy laughs slipping out as he spoke. “But I don’t understand… Why would you do all this for me?”

“Why do you do this sort of thing for me?” she countered.

“Because I love you and I wanna make you feel appreciated,” he answered. It took a few seconds, but her intentions finally clicked in his mind. He looked up at her, a question he was too afraid to ask burning in his eyes.

“Felix, about what happened earlier,” Tamora began, taking a deep breath as she knelt down to his level. “I had no idea you felt that way. I feel terrible knowing I made you doubt my feelings for you.”

“Tammy, it’s okay,” Felix said. “I know it’s hard for you to talk about your feelings. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something that makes you uncomfortable for my sake.”

“But it’s not okay,” Tamora replied. “Sure, I might not be the best at telling people how I feel, but that doesn’t give me an excuse to do something that hurts you. And I want you to feel like you can talk to me about these things.”

Felix nodded, taking her hands in his.

“I promise not to keep anything like that from you again,” he said.

“And I promise to be more open about my feelings from now on,” she responded.

They leaned in, sharing a sweet kiss. 

“I love you,” Felix mumbled against her lips before giving her another small kiss.

“I love you, too,” Tamora replied.

She felt him freeze for a moment as her words registered in his mind.

“I have for a while now,” she continued. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come out and say it.”

He didn’t say anything, instead releasing her hands to cup her face, gazing at her adoringly before pulling her into a deep kiss. The love that passed between them was so powerful, so tangible, that they never wanted it to end. Felix tried to estimate how long he could go without breathing just to experience a few more seconds of their intense connection. When they finally managed to break apart they were breathing heavily, both smiling. 

“I love you,” Felix sighed. “Boy, do I love you, Tammy Jean.”

“I love you, Felix,” she said. “Now come on, let’s eat this food before it gets cold. I didn’t spend all that time cooking it for nothing.”

They settled in for their meal, unable to stop smiling at each other across the table. After a few minutes of happy chatter, a thought crossed Felix’s mind.

“I’ve got an idea,” he said.

Tamora hummed in response as she chewed her food.

“I was just thinking, since it’s not quite as easy for you to  _say_  ‘I love you,’ what if we had our own secret way of saying it to each other that nobody else knew about?”

“What do you mean?” Tamora asked.

“Sort of like a secret code, I guess,” he explained. “For example, while we’re holding hands, one of us could squeeze the other’s hand three times in a row, and that would be our way of saying ‘I love you.’” 

Tamora mulled it over for a moment.

“I like it,” she smiled.

He grinned at her, glad to have come up with a compromise that worked for both of them. As their dinner drew to a close, they moved to the couch, nestled close together. Felix reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. A few seconds later, he felt her hand tighten around his:  _Once. Twice. Three times._ He smiled, a warm blush coating his cheeks.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
